Sweat & Blood
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: Ethan and Rory are secretly dating and have sexy time throughout the day. ONE SHOT! Made this for fun.


**Haven't uploaded in ages but I missed this sub and Ethory is still a personal favorite of mine so I made this for fun. Enjoy.**

The first thing Ethan felt was warm, wet heat. He was still in that weird state between sleep and consciousness. He didn't exactly know what it was, or even where he was feeling it. But it felt good, it felt right. His eyes fluttered open, after they adjusted to the morning light, the first thing he registered is the piercing gray eyes of his blonde, vampire 'boyfriend', bobbing his head up and down with Ethan's cock in his mouth. Ethan's eyes shot open then

"Rory! What the fu- oh" Ethan groaned. His back inadvertently arching a little off the bed the two slept in the night before.

The ends of Rory's mouth curbed upward in a similar resemblance to a smile with his lips still wrapped around Ethan's dick. He then stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the side of it from base to head.

"Morning" the blonde whispered, plunging Ethan back into his mouth.

The seer moaned again and closed his eyes, his hand sliding down and gripping Rory's golden locks.

"Rory, fuck. We don't have time for this".

He glanced at his alarm. 7:08. He had it to set to ring at 7, giving him 40 minutes to get ready, 10 to get to get to school, and 25 minutes to hangout at the lockers with Benny and Sarah and get to class. Obviously, the vampire turned it off before it rung which is what he usually did when he woke up first and either wanted more sleep or to play around.

Rory's mouth flew from Ethan's tip with a 'pop'.

"Well I couldn't just let you go to school with that raging boner, now could I?" he asked innocently, lazily stroking Ethan.

He gave the tip a kissed one more time before moving up the seer's body, kissing him softly on the lips, his hand still jerking the other boy off. Ethan signed in the kiss and let out a slight groan but letting his tongue explore the camp's mouth. With a surprising amount of willpower, Ethan pulled away.

"We can't do this again. Yesterday we were 15 minutes late. We got written up and I had to lie to Benny about oversleeping which I doubt he actually believed" Ethan explained.

"I know, but it was worth it. You rode me so good, Baby. And you started it. You were hard the moment you woke up. I didn't forget. How could you get hard first and then not expect me to do the same?" Rory countered, grinning.

He moved down to Ethan's neck, placing light kisses that drove the seer wild. They both knew Ethan could only resist the vampire's advances for so long until he eventually gave in. They had only been seeing eachother for 2 weeks, yet somehow already ended up fucking 7 times. And that didn't include shirtless or naked makeout sessions, blowjobs, handjobs, and fingering, after they promised to take things slow at the start of their relationship. They were very reluctant, especially Rory, who was immortal and thus couldn't grow up with Ethan, but it was clear after that first night, when a simple private study session (Benny was helping out his grandma with some special potion that night) unexpectedly lead to a more intimate "study session" involving tongues and handjobs that they couldn't resist eachother. They started dating anyway, but in secret. 2 days after that first night, they lost their virginities to eachother, and it's felt like endless sexual activity since then.

Rory was sucking all over Ethan's neck, who was moaning in appreciation before he shook his head and pushed the vampire back slightly.

"Stop. We can't be late this morning. We have to stop" he panted, eyes half closed.

Rory lifted himself up a little higher and rolled his eyes, scoffing..

"If you insist, but we at least need to take care of these" he looked down at his and Ethan's boners. Ethan couldn't help smile, even though he much preferred Rory's dick to be somewhere else.

"Fine but we have to be quick"

"Of course" Rory said. He reached for the lube on the nightstand next to the bed and squirted a bit on his fingers. He then grabbed both of their dicks together and started rubbing frantically with his lubed-up hand.

The couple started moaning and panting together. Ethan subconsciously rolled his hips in Rory's grip. Rory was a whole inch and a half larger than him, and a little thicker as well. The blonde's dick felt amazing rubbing against his. Rory thrusted in his fist as well, shoving his tongue into Ethan's mouth before shifting his mouth to his boyfriend's throat, kissing and sucking on his throat. Ethan pulled Rory as close as he could to his body. Ethan couldn't stop the sounds flowing freely out of his mouth. His toes curling, nails scratching the vampires back, eyes shut as he was lost in the pleasure. He felt Rory's fangs lightly scrape his throat and he gasped as his body shooked.

"Fuck Rory!" The seer moaned, exposing the skin of his neck even more to the vampire.

"Not today" Rory whispered in his ear.

Ethan seduced the blonde into biting him once before during a particularly good fucking, the vampire keeping his venom from entering the other boy's bloodstream.

Ethan couldn't help but whine at the vampire's refusal to bite his neck. He was ashamed to admit he developed a fetish for those sharp fangs fast.

Rory sped up his pace with their dicks, making the couple moan even louder. Ethan could feel the familiar sensation build up.

"Fuck Rory I'm gonna fucking cum!" He whispered hastily in the other boy's ear.

"Fuck yeah, Baby. Cum for me! That's it, Baby!" Rory said, speeding up even more.

"Oh! Oh fuck! I'm cumming Rory! FUUU-URRGGGHHH!" Ethan squealed, feeling rope after rope spilling on Rory's hand and dick, and splashing on both their chest.

Rory tugged a few more before he let go of Ethan's now-deflating dick and in a quick and sudden motion, he was hovering on top of Ethan's chest, his monster cock right in the boy's face as he continued to stroke himself off while grabbing Ethan's hair and pulling it towards him. Ethan obediently opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out as he felt Rory smack it with his dick. He closed his lips around the mushroom head in front of him and sucked lightly, moaning around it to make sure Rory felt the vibrations that drove him crazy.

"Fuck Baby, here it comes! UGH! ARGH FUCK YES!" He shouted as he unloaded himself into the seer's mouth and on his face.

Ethan closed his eyes and swallowed as much cum as he could. Rory continued to grunt rather loudly until he was done. He then laid back down on top of Ethan again and smashed their lips together, exchanging his cum between him and Ethan's tongues. He then licked part of his boyfriend's face still covered in his spunk, and gathered some of Ethan's own from the other boy's chest before mixing them together in his mouth, smashing their lips together again. Rory was so dirty and perverted in bed, and Ethan loved it. The raven groaned in the kiss, savoring it's salty flavor before Rory suddenly pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Now we can get ready" he said, getting up out of bed and producing a towel before throwing it at Ethan, who stayed completely still, gasping for air as he stared at Rory's firm ass as he picked up his discarded clothes.

Ethan didn't think he could ever hate school so much.

Benny thankfully didn't ask too many questions when Ethan walked into class, but he could tell the taller boy was suspicious. Usually they met up before class on almost all occasions before Ethan mysteriously started arriving to school later instead of walking with Benny. And Benny could read him as well as the other boy could read Ethan. Oh yes, Benny was suspicious, but Ethan night doubted he had any clue that he was seeing Rory. He made sure not to bring up the vampire too much more often than normal, and tried to keep their stares to a minimum.

Ethan and Rory wasn't sure how long they were planning on staying secret, or even if it was a good idea to hide it from their friends at all. Ethan was afraid of Benny finding out. The other boy of course never made any prejudice or complaints towards same-sex marriages known, but he didn't know how he would react to his guy best friend fucking around with another of his guy vampire friends.

Benny and Sarah liked Rory, but it was no secret that they tolerated him more than enjoying his presence. This was especially true after the few occasions of Benny questioning and sometimes even complaining about the vampire turning up around the two more than usual in the weeks prior to him and Ethan hooking up.

Erica of course made it known she never really cared for the vampire she turned, but Ethan honestly never cared for her opinion regardless. She wasn't around much anyway, and Ethan was so glad Rory was over her.

It wasn't even that Ethan was ashamed of his secret boyfriend, but he did fear his friend's and family's reaction to him being gay, and with Rory, who's a vampire, of all people. Ethan himself had no clue exactly when his feelings for Rory started to developed. Only he just gradually started to notice little things about the blonde. How cute his goofy smile could be, his deep gray eyes...

Are you okay, Ethan?" Someone whispered.

Ethan zones back into reality to see Benny looking at him.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm good. Sorry I was later than usual. I had to finish some homework before I got here" Ethan lied.

He could tell Benny didn't believe him.

"Are you okay, Ethan? You've been acting-"

"Mr. Weir! Pay attention unless you'd like to teach the class!" Mrs. Greene yelled as several of the students turned to stare at Benny.

Ethan's never been more greatful for a teacher before. Benny stopped talking, but eyed him regardless as Mrs. Greene turned back around.

'I'm fine' Ethan mouthed.

Technically he wasn't lying. He was perfectly fine. Better than usual now that he was getting laid, honestly. Ethan pretended to be concentrated in the notes

he was taking, but was mostly day dreaming and avoiding Benny's eye when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out. A text from Rory of course. Hiding his phone behind his books, he unlocked it.

**This class fuckin sux. We should've stayed at your house I could be devouring your ass rn :(**

Trying to keep his face from heating up, he pushed his hair a little farther down and responded:

_We've barely been here 15 minutes dumbass lol_

A few seconds later, he got another text.

_**Oh there's a lot I could do to you in 15 minutes ;) I had you screaming my name in the shower yesterday all in 10**_

_Fuck you I wasn't screaming!_

**Dude you couldn't even close your mouth lmao except when you had my dick in it ;)**

Ethan took a deep breath. He could feel the blood rushing south over those texts. He hated how easy Rory could get a reaction out of him, even when he wasn't there. Before he could respond, Rory sent another text.

**Meet me in the freshman hallway by the auditorium after third period. I wanna show you something **

_What is it?_

**Just be there ;)**

Ethan managed to calm Benny's suspicions for the time being. After first period they were able to get back to talking about the usual: video games, vampire hunting, the Mr. Bruno's calculus test. He hasn't seen Rory all day since they rushed to school, they only shared lunch and sixth period. He couldn't help but feel excited about what the vampire had in store for him. He had just gotten out of third period with Benny, who was headed for conputer lab while Ethan has a break. And so did Rory.

"Hey sexy" a sly voice came from behind Ethan.

He turned to see the blonde smiling mischeviously at him with that look in his eyes that he usually gets when he's about to rip off the seer's clothes. Suddenly Ethan got the feeling that Rory wanted to do more than show him something.

"So uh, what did you wanna show me?" he asked, but the vampire already grabbed his hand and lead him fatrther down the hall, but the only thing over there were the side doors leading to the auditorium stage.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhhhhh"

Rory grinned at him before opening the door which Ethan was surprised wasn't locked.

"I was here earlier. Swiped the keys from the janitor. Vampire speed has its advantages."

"But why?"

"You'll see"

The doors opened up to a hallway inside that lead to another set of double doors to the actual stage. Rory opened them and lead a vary concerned Ethan through. Stage was completely dark, but Rory turned on his flashlight guiding him to the very back wall.

"Hell no, Rory. Why are we back here? The place is empty-"

"We're here" he whispered to Ethan, Opening up a backdoor into one of the smaller storage rooms. The blonde turned on the light. The room was about the size of Ethan's bedroom at home, filled with old props and supplies from the various plays and performances on stage. There were a few racks with costumes hanging on them, several stacks of chairs, boxes, a backdrop with a Sky and tree made of paper on it, and a large red couch in the center of the room.

Ethan heard the door close behind him and turned to see Rory smirking at him as if he was planning world domination.

"What is this?"

"Oh come on, Ethan. Haven't you ever fantasized about being a little naughty at school. We've talked about it before.

"You did not bring me all the way back here in this rat infested stage just to fuck me" Ethan stated.

Rory walked up to Ethan, putting his hands on the other boy's side and pushing his erection up against his pelvis, making Ethan do gasp a bit. Rory leaned into his ear.

"Why not? No one's here. The auditorium isn't even being used for the next few weeks. I checked."

"But-but what if someone comes in here"

"Even if someone did come to the auditorium, I see no reason why they'd come in this room at this very moment"

"But you don't know that!"

"But I would know they were coming long before they got to the door. Vampire hearing, remember?" Rory explained, smirking while backing them up.

"And look, there's a nice comfy couch right here, just for us" he said, resting his forehead on Ethan's and staring into his soul with those piercing gray eyes.

"Rory we cant. I-I don't know about- oh" Ethan moaned as the vampire rolled his hips against the deer's now hardening cock.

"What do you say?" Rory asked before pecking the other boy on his lips.

Ethan pauses for a moment and said "you're gonna be the death of me" before he suddenly pushed the vampire on to the couch. He then straddled his boyfriend's lap and smashed their lips together. Rory, who was obviously caught by surprise at first, wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him back with the same urgency before Ethan broke away.

"My turn" he growled before sliding down Rory's body until he was on kid knees on the floor, his fingers shaking while unzipping Rory's pants. The vampire grinned.

"That's my boy" he groaned, looking down at his boyfriend pulling out his dick. Ethan looked up into the blonde's eyes before plunging his cock into his mouth. Rory's eyes imediately closed as his head leaned back on the couch. He put a hand in Ethan's hair and fisted it.

Anyone who knows the seemingly innocent seer would be appalled by his sudden transition into a cock slut, but it wasn't his fault! Rory just did something to him. Bought out his inner most desires and lowered his inhibitions. He made Ethan feel free. Free to do anything, and take anything he wanted. And at that moment he wanted Rory's freakishly long dick.

He deepthroated the 7 and a half inch monster all the way down to the base. His eyes were watering a bit, but he kept still while sucking for a few more seconds, making the vampire swear.

"Oh fuck yes Baby! Just like that! Oh fuck you've gotten so good at this!"

Ethan released the organ with his mouth all at once, saliva spilling out along with it. After taking a deep breath, he resumed sucking frantically, jerking off whatever parts mouth wouldn't reach. Rory's moans and grunts were music to his ears. He sucked and licked a little while longer before Rory motioned for him to stop. The vampire stood up and took his shirt off, then looked down at Ethan, eyes glowing.

"Too many clothes"he said.

Ethan stood up too and hastily took his shirt off before smashing his lips on the vampire's, who kissed him back feverishly while undoing Ethan's pants and palming his dick once his boxers slid to his ankles. Rory let out a strange noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt before turning his boyfriend around and pushing him onto the sofa, his knees on the cushion and arms on top of the back.

"Arch that fucking back" Rory commanded, pushing the seer further on the couch and lifting his ass higher. Ethan

Whined and stocked his ass out further, earning him a hard smack from the vampire. The raven yelled in pleasure and pain and grabbed his aching. dick to ease some of the tension, but the other boy's hand imediately smacked his hand away.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself" the blonde purred.

"What?" Ethan asked alarmed, looking back at the looming vampire.

"You heard me. No touching"

"But you can't- agh!" Ethan helped as the vampire slapped his ass. Hard.

Rory pulled Ethan's chin towards him, forcing the human to stare into the vampire's now golden eyes. A dark, predatory look on his face that made Ethan's knees wanna give in.

"I won't tell you again. If you're a good boy, then _maybe_ I'll jack you off. If not, then you will be punished. Severely. Do you understand?" He asked.

Ethan paused, more turned on than ever, his dick painfully hard. Swiftly, Rory's hand spanked his ass again, making him jump.

"I said do you understand?"

"Y-yes?"

_SMACK!_

"Yes, what?"

"...Yes, Sir"

_SMACK!_

"_AH! Fuck-"_

"_Call me, Daddy"_

"_D-Daddy?"_

_SMACK!_

"SAY IT_!"_

"_Daddy!"_

"Are you gonna behave?"

"Yes"

_SMACK!_

"Ah!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"You'll do what you're told?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Are you gonna touch yourself?"

"No. I won't!"

_SMACK!_

"I-I mean no Daddy! I won't!"

"Good. Now arch that fucking back."

Ethan whined, but did as he was told. It was such a turn on when Rory got rough with him, such a contrast to his usual goofy self. Ethan wondered if it was due to his predatory vampiric nature.

Rory spread the boy's legs apart, slapped his ass lightly once more, and then spread his cheeks apart before diving his face between them, his tongue sticking out. Ethan let out a dramatic gasp as he felt Rory's tongue press against his hole. He closed his eyes and let the moans flow out of his mouth as he pushed his ass farther back on the blonde's either tongue. Sucking, slirping, licking. It was too much, yet not enough. He longed to touched his dick and relieve the pressure, but gripped the couch cushion tighter to resist the urge.

Rory's tongue moved from his ass, and as soon as Ethan began to whine from the absence, he felt one of the vampire's fingers push into his entrance, gasping in surprise.

Rory thrusted his finger in and out, as Ethan pushed back against it, hungry for more. He then added a aecond finger, scissoring him. The seer's grip on the couch tightened, his breathing becoming more erratic.

"Daddy please" Ethan begged, hw couldn't take much more.

He looked back to see the blonde eying him like he was a piece of meat. Rory withdrew the fingers from his hole , causing Ethan to whimper at the loss.

"You're gonna have to work for it, Baby"

Rory sat down next to Ethan who was still bent over. He held up that giant cock and motioned for Ethan to sit on it. Ethan got up and threw his leg around the boy's lap. He grabbed Rory's dick and eagerly pushed it against his entrance before slowly sliding it in. He hissed at the slight pain, but it felt so good. After his ass was all the way seated, Rory put his hands behind his back, his eyes glowing.

"Ride me, Baby"

"Yes, Daddy"

Ethan grabbed both of his boyfriend's shoulders as he started moving up and down his rock hard cock. The pleasure hit him in waves as the moans and grunts slipped from his lips. As he found his rhythm, he started riding the vampire faster, his head leaning back in bliss as Rory's dick rubbed against his prostate.

The vampire was panting, his hands shot out to grip Ethan's ass, assisting with the motions. Ethan once again felt the strong urge to touch his achingly hard cock.

"Rory! Please touch me!"

"You haven't earned it yet".

Ethan was on the verge of tears from the pressure and frustration. He rocked harder and faster on Rory's dick. The blonde took the back of Ethan's head and smashed their lips together. Ethan never thought he could enjoy something so much. As the vampire pulled away, his golden eyes stared into Ethan's brown as he thrusted a few more times into him, before commanding the seer to stand up.

Ethan whined at the order.

"But Ror-"

"NOW!"

Ethan reluctantly lifted himself off the other boy's dick and imediately missed its presence once the head fell out. Rory stoodup after him, looking like an absolute predator.

"Hands and knees. Now" he commanded, pushing the seer back on the couch.

Ethan obediently got in position, putting his head on the cushion while his ass stuck up in the air the way he knew Rory loved, his dick feeling like it was going to explode.

After feeling a smack on the ass, Ethan felt Rory ram every inch of that big cock inside him at once, causing him to cry out and his head to shoot up, but Rory presses his hand on his head and forced him back down, brutally thrusting his cock in and out of Ethan's ass.

"Oh fuck. Oh! Ahh" the moans spilt from the seer, who's head was still pressed against the coushion by the vampire dominating him from behind.

His hand unconsciously went to his down dick that was impossibly hard, but Rory slapped it away.

"I told you no fucking touching yourself, Ethan" said Rory in that dark, predatory voice that both scared and aroused the seer.

Ethan whimpered as bis prostate continued to be assaulted.

"Daddy please"

"Mmm you're so fucking tight baby. That's a good boy. So hot, so-" Rory pauses and then leaned down and slowly licked the side of Ethan's neck.

"Tasty"

Ethan whimpered even louder.

"Bite me then. Please! I need it so bad Rory" he begged, looking over his shoulder at the vampire who's eyes were gold and shining.

Rory, who was moving slow and steady into his boyfriend during his dirty talk, stood still, but his cock head still inside Ethan. His face was blank for a moment as Ethan stared, before he found his head being pulled up by his hair, the vampire plunging into his ass once again, just as brutal as before. Ethan screamed.

"You're so fucking needy" Rory hissed.

"Please, Daddy" the seer pleaded, pushing his neck to the vampire's mouth, who still had his hair in a tight grip.

Rory forced Ethan to sit up by his hair, still pounding away in his ass. Ethan opened his eyes while enjoying the pleasure and looked at his boyfriend just in time to see those glistening fangs before they disappeared in his neck.

Ethan gasped sharply, his mouth wide open as if emitting a silent scream. He felt Rory's hand wrap around his aching dick finally, which felt as if it would explode. The cock pounding his ass. The fangs in his neck, blood being sucked right out of him. The hand pumping his dick. It was all too much. Too much

"FUCK IM CUMMING! Ahhhhhh" Ethan screamed, finally finding his voice as strains of cum shot from his cock onto the couch and Rory's hand.

The vampire slowly moved his mouth away from his boyfriend's neck, but still pumped a few times into his ass. He bit his own arm and put it into Ethan's mouth.

"Suck" he commanded, and his boy obeyed. Ethan felt the puncture holes in his neck close up, the dull ache gone.

"Better?" Rory asked, his hand still over Ethan's face.

"Yeah"

"Good"

Rory pushes Ethan back down, his face once again buried in the cushion, before pounding away at his hole again

Ethan cried out some more. His hands gripped the couch for dear life. Rory was brutally assaulting his hole, and the seer couldn't even get his breathing under control.

"Rory! Oh... fuck!"

Ethan heard his boyfriend breathe get a bit louder as he continued pounding his hole before the blonde said "I'm about to fucking cum Ethan!"

"Cum inside me Daddy! Please"

Rory presses down on Ethan's head even more, thrusting inside of him before shouting "FUUUUUUUUUCK!".

His hips snapped and buckled on the seer's ass as Ethan felt strains of cum shoot inside him. Still moaning, Ethan took every last drop inside him as his boyfriend collapsed on top of him, both of them panting.

"That was... the hottest thing we've ever done" Rory panted.

The seer was too drained, too out of breath to speak. He simply looked the blonde in his eyes and smashed their faces together, shoving his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. After a moment, they pulled away.

"It was...fuck Rory i can't believe we just did that" Ethan whispered.

The blonde played with his hair, and kissed his cheek.

"We should probably get dressed" he whispered.

"I don't even think i could move right now" Ethan whined.

Rory smirked.

"You're such a dirty little slut, Ethan. Getting fucked on some couch in a dirty old auditorium storage room? Shame on you".

Ethan chuckled. "Fuck you."

Rory smirked.

"You just did."


End file.
